


Cole and Lavellan: All He Needed to Hear

by MissLeighSays



Series: Dragon Age Inquisition: Cole and Lavellan Love [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Inqui
Genre: F/M, Human Cole, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Mages, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:51:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLeighSays/pseuds/MissLeighSays
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan is obligated to make an alliance with an old lover from her past. Cole becomes jealous and the feeling alone makes him sick. Lavellan reassures him and ends up blurting out words that took her by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cole and Lavellan: All He Needed to Hear

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of fluffy love. :) Prompts are welcomed. Thank you!

Kaelin’s small hands traced the black ink of the white and gold invitation.  Horus _would_ send something like this, she thought to herself. Orlais had changed him. Horus was a past lover of Kaelin’s, now popular mage and highly regarded researcher at the University of Orlais and Val Royeaux. He offered her a dozen or so researchers just for the Inquisition. But at what cost? Nonetheless, Kaelin accepted the invite with hesitation. 

 

"It is to my knowledge that you and Horus once were romantic." Josephine scribbled into her notepad, "Perhaps that relationship, if it had ended on a good note, can forge the alliance without hesitation." 

Kaelin snorted. "Horus and I were barely what you called romantic. Anyway, We need his knowledge and can use more researchers. I'll handle this." 

Josephine looked up from her notepad and smiled. Kaelin rolled her eyes at her knowing advisor. 

"Very well. I suggest we travel with soldiers and have a few scouts ahead. Who will be joining us?"

Kaelin furrowed her brow unsure of what Josephine was asking her. 

"What? You and me, I guess. Whoever wants to join. I haven’t spoken to the others. Hopefully you’ll do most of the talking."

"I'm asking because…" Josephine looked around ensuring no one was in earshot. "Cole." 

Kaelin froze. How could she forget Cole? The idea of telling Cole about Horus instantly gave her a headache. There would be much to explain and a very thin line that could easily cross into a misunderstanding.

"Shit! You think I should tell him? It would be worse if he found out. Oh creators... How do I even begin to explain?" Kaelin said frantically. She was so protective of Cole’s feelings at all times. 

"He is still learning what it means to be human. Perhaps this is just another lesson that needs to be learned. I suggest telling Cole."

"Tell me what?" Cole entered the room holding a flower. Since they have been together, Cole brought Kaelin small gifts daily. Her quarters were getting full with foliage, trinkets, books, and a lot of treats. 

"Oh Cole. Please refrain from barging into my den. Polite knocks are welcome. Now, if you can both excuse me but I have to finish up some letters.” Josephine gave Kaelin an encouraging nod. 

Kaelin sighed and turned to Cole. She grabbed his arm gently and smiled adoringly at him. Their arms melted into each other. He was always so warm even if it were an arctic day in Skyhold. 

“Uh, hey, I. Cole! Can we talk?” They exited Josephine’s den and walked into the Great Hall. It was bustling today, packed with guests and merchants. 

"What's wrong?" Cole was anxious. He was always scared to lose Kaelin, a fear that often tormented him whenever he was without her. The feeling was something he was still getting use to. 

“Well, I…You know sometimes I have to travel and meet…and I …” Kaelin became flustered. “I’m going on a trip to see an old friend. He's going to be an ally, providing scholars and such. And He..." Kaelin paused. 

Cole stopped walking with her. His eyes became concentrated and his arm stiff. Had he read her mind yet again? 

"You cared for each other. Like we care for each other _now_." Cole quietly said. "You don't care now do you?”

"You really have to let me tell you things before you start reading my mind Cole." Kaelin was frustrated as her face turned bright red. 

"Answer me." Cole ignored her fuss. She was shocked at his forwardness. 

"No. Cole. I, please. Its just.. well. No. I love you." Kaelin gasped at her revelation. Cole could not help but to smile and nod knowingly.  

"Here for you." Cole handed her the tiny daisy. "When are we leaving to see him?" 

Kaelin was still in shock at her own words. Lost in her thoughts, she grabbed the flower gently. How could she say that? Out loud for that matter? He didn’t even say it back! A flood of anxiety swallowed her. 

“Tomorrow. Dawn.” Kaelin said slowly. 

"I would like to go.” Cole quickly added. 

His request broke her trance. Kaelin sighed and looked down. She was unsure how this visit would unravel with Cole there. He had emotional bouts sometimes and she did not want to put him in such an environment that could trigger him.

“Cole, are you sure? I do not want you to be uncomfortable.” Kaelin said watching his face for an answer. Cole has never professed to be a jealous man, but he was extremely protective. It was a trait they both shared. 

“No.” Cole pulled Kaelin closer for a kiss to give her more assurance. 

 

**\- Arrival at Val Royeaux-**  


Days had passed, Kaelin and her companions finally reached the main hall of the prestige research center. The halls glistened in white marble, laced with imagery of infamous scholars and professors. It was quiet aside from the hum of students working in other rooms. 

“What a beautiful hall.” Dorian touched the walls in fascination. “It is as if magic is living within the walls themselves.” 

“That is because there is!” Horus and two young human mages came from behind them. A huge grin came across his face as he spotted Kaelin standing there in her usual pose; hand on her right hip. His olive skin glowed in his red & white robe. At 30 years old, he looked as young as ever. His dark green eyes burned right into Kaelin. 

"Kaelin. You've haven't aged a bit.” Horus went in for a polite kiss on the cheek. 

“I am only in my 25th year or have you forgotten? It is good to see you. Please meet the Inquisition’s Ambassador, Lady Josephine Montilyet. These are my trusted companions, Cassandra Pentaghast, The Iron Bull, Dorian Pavus, and my…this is Cole.

Horus looked at Cole and back at Kaelin. Nodding ever so slightly, he acknowledged that this "Cole", was indeed Kaelin’s lover. He was bothered by the revelation, but remained polite in his demeanor.  

"Pleasure to meet some of the key members of the inquisition. I do hope you stay for the banquet. It is my gift to you and your Inquisition. Please let my students show you to your quarters.“ 

 

**-Later that Evening -**  

The banquet hall was filled with educators, students, and nobles. Kaelin did not care for such a large gathering, but she had obliged after Josephine’s constant fuss. Her day was filled with constant meet & greets and avoiding the gaze of Horus. The purple robe she wore was uncomfortable and Kaelin much preferred to be in her small clothes, cuddling with her fennec fox. She sighed at the thought of that comfort. 

"So many damn mages." Iron Bull grumbled as he ate his food. Dorian rolled his eyes and sipped his wine. 

"This is a school full of them." Kaelin laughed. "Have a problem with us?”

“We love you too Bull.” Dorian playfully said. “Just don’t get too close. Or demons!” Kaelin giggled as Iron Bull grumbled a curse under his breath.

Horus approached their table with the same polite smile as the morning. Kaelin peered up at him as she drank. He had been all business and unsuspecting so far. She hoped it would stay that way. 

“I see you are all enjoying yourselves. It brings me so much joy to have such distinguished guests and soon partners here with us.” Horus made his way to Kaelin. 

"Might I have a word Lethallan?" Horus extended his hand for hers. Kaelin nodded and stood up. Cole stood up with her.

"Alone." Horus smiled at Cole politely. Kaelin looked at Cole in distress. She felt Cole’s mood change throughout the course of the day, but prayed it were her own anxieties. 

"I'll be back my love." Kaelin touched his hands gently. Without a word, Cole sat back down. His face was deprived of emotion as he watched Kaelin and Horus walk off. There was an awkward moment between the table. 

Breaking the silence, Dorian cleared his throat. 

”Cole?” Dorian needed to know. 

"Yes." Cole's eyes followed Kaelin and Horus as they walked through tables to reach the exit door. 

"You seem bothered by Kaelin leaving with Horus. Why is that?" 

"He wants her." Cole sighed. He felt a burning pain in his stomach.

"So?" Iron bull interrupted. "Everyone wants her. But you have her." 

"Ah jealousy! It must be quite a strange feeling for you. Do tell me more!” Dorian and Josephine leaned in closer to Cole. Cassandra rolled her eyes and grunted in disapproval. 

"My chest feels heavy. I have a strange feeling in my gut. It burns but turns like a tight knot. Flushed with a violent energy.” Cole said holding on to himself. 

“Yup! That sounds about right." Iron Bull placed his hand on Cole’s back. 

"How do I get rid of it?" Cole did not like this feeling nor did he quite understand how something so emotional could make him feel sick physically.

“Easy. Punch him." Iron Bull punched into the air. 

"Iron bull! That is enough." Cassandra spoke up. “Cole, the feeling will pass as most feelings do. You must believe that Kaelin solely is interested in you. Which she is. End of discussion." 

“Cole, just one more…” Josephine chirped excitedly. Cassandra turned to the advisor and silenced her with just one look. 

"He wants more than she can give." Cole said somberly. He felt defeated and certainly felt lost. 

  


The two elves walked down the hall with obvious tension between them. Horus had yet to tell Kaelin what he needed her for. She was beginning to question the importance and stopped walking.  

“Horus. Where are we going? And what for?” Kaelin stopped and stared angrily. 

“Always with your questions." Horus chuckled to himself. "That has not changed. You remain ever inquisitive, my Inquisitor.” He walked closer to Kaelin, staring intensely into her eyes.

Kaelin looked away and breathed a heavy sigh of frustration. She wanted to run back to Cole. 

“Now tell me. Who is this human you bring?” Horus’s tone changed. It became low and hungry. 

“Horus, is this why you bring me here? To dig up old memories? I thought…” Kaelin whispered. Horus and Kaelin had a relationship highly approved by their clans. Problems arose, she was a young and powerful mage who just liked playing with fire whereas Horus was just a little bit older with more focused goals. He was too involved in his goal to be noticed by humans to realize Kaelin slipping away from him.

"You were my one true love Kaelin. Then you bring that grungy, cumbersome human here! Why bring him here? To torture me?" Horus interrupted, there was hurt in his voice. 

"I would do no such thing, Horus. I do not seek to play this game with you. Please let's be well towards each other. I have no ill feelings toward you. I'm here to see a friend who will help my cause. That's what we were before all this. Friends.” 

Horus stood quietly, pondering on her words He began reliving his memories with Kaelin. Disregarding her debate, he drew in closer to kiss her. Kaelin stepped back. Before he managed to grab her, small a knife flew in between them. Kaelin pull away quickly, certain it was Cole, but turned to find Cassandra standing there. 

"Inquisitor. You are needed. Please come with me." Cassandra glared at Horus. Kaelin smirked and gave a sigh of relief. 

“Horus, I believe tomorrow we will finalize our researchers and head back to Skyhold. Good evening. ” Kaelin walked quickly to the Seeker, grabbing her arm. Horus stood there in shock. 

“You are a life saver Cassandra. I just can’t believe he would even try! What nerve? Am I right?” Kaelin whispered. Cassandra stopped before the banquet doors. 

“Kaelin. Cole is worried. Well, that is not the term. He is mostly jealous. He left to your quarters. I suggested he sleep it off. I knew Horus was up to no good pulling you aside in such a manner.” Kaelin hugged Cassandra, an unspoken thanks. 

“If anyone asks, that mead made me feel ill and I've retired to my room.” Kaelin rushed through the halls to her & Cole’s quarters. 

She opened her door to find Cole fast asleep. She was surprised to see him sleeping so peacefully. Had he been that upset? Kaelin slowly walked and kneeled beside the bed to kiss his face. Cole gently opened his eyes in shock to find his blushing lover before him. 

"Kaelin..." He whispered sleepily. His hand naturally reached for her face, caressing her. 

“I heard you were quite upset by Horus this evening. Were you?” Kaelin was soft in her questioning. Coles feelings were natural, she did not want him to be scared to express them. 

Cole was quiet. His blue eyes examined her face. He wanted to kiss her and make his anguish go away.

"I'm scared." Cole admitted. "I don't like the feeling in my gut or my chest." 

"Horus is someone from my past. I am yours Cole. In every single way” Kaelin pressed her forehead against his. He smiled. He had an epiphany. 

"I love you too." Cole said confidently. Kaelin stiffened. Her cheeks turned red and she could feel her hands beginning to sweat. If only she had a small cake to stuff in her mouth to avoid her nervous stutter. 

"Vhenan.." She shyly whispered. Cole chuckled as he grabbed Kaelin and placed her on top of him. 

"Yes?" He tickled her stomach. She giggled, her face was flushed. 

"You make me so shy…" Kaelin looked away. 

"Why?" Cole smiled. He was beginning to understand that her shyness wasn't anything bad. But another lovely layer of her for him to admire. He didn't understand how she could be so shy with him yet approach a dragon with confidence. 

“You love me! One typically does not hear such things from a human." Kaelin playfully said.

"You're Kaelin." Cole said grabbing her closely. "I'm Cole." 

"I suppose you're right. That doesn't really matter." Kaelin chuckled. "Cole..." 

Cole never lost his gaze... 

"Yes?" 

"You know..." Kaelin touched his chest. 

"Again?" Cole smiled. He knew what she wanted and he was more than happy to oblige. 

"Again." Kaelin kissed him passionately. 

 


End file.
